


Escenas perdidas

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: El fuego que consume nuestra alma [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: La oscuridad acecha nuestras almas, nos abraza y nos consume como si del fuego maldito se tratase; a pesar de que la naturaleza nos concedió el Don, nos ofreció aquello que nos hizo diferentes, no somos más que cenizas esparcidas por el mundo. ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos? Nos destruimos, y lo destruimos todo.El fuego que consume nuestra alma: Escenas Extra.





	1. Su Li

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> Esta recopilación pertenece al universo de El fuego que consume nuestra alma, longfic no disponible TODAVÍA.

**LA PRUEBA.**

Estaba muerta de miedo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? No sabía absolutamente nada, a pesar de haber estado los dos últimos años estudiando todo que pudiera ser de interés. Cualquier cosa, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar la antigua magia sagrada japonesa en la  _Biblioteca de las Sombras Perdidas_. No mucha gente podía decir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, se sentía insegura.

No importaba que hubiera recibido una de las cien lechuzas que se enviaba cada década desde el lugar más oscuro y peligroso del Ministerio. No importaba que la considerasen apta para examinarse. No, porque no sabía que hacer, porque iba a suspender e iba a convertirse en la decepción de su padre.

En la decepción del Mundo Mágico.

—¿Señorita Li?

Túnicas grises, sonrisas frías y una enorme puerta hielan su corazón.

—¿Sí? —su voz tiembla.

Un gesto.

—Es su turno.

Y antes de entrar, piensa que si ha sobrevivido una guerra, puede ser una  _inefable._

* * *

**LOS SECRETOS.**

Los inefables no son seres superiores. Son magos elegidos para guardar secretos, hacer experimentos peligrosos o investigaciones de moral cuestionable. Pero, por lo demás, eran funcionarios con un sueldo que iban a trabajar a diario para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Como los aurores.

O eso le gustaba pensar cuando tenía la mala fortuna de cruzarse con el Jefe de la unidad de atentados mágicos y le exigía, no sin amabilidad, si habían descubierto algo en la sangre de las víctimas, en las runas o en la Marca Tenebrosa de los cadáveres y Su, con su fría sonrisa y su túnicas gris, le respondía que era confidencial y que, si creía que podían ser de utilidad, sería el primero en enterarse.

Sí, magos normales con muchas responsabilidades.

—Atrape a esos terroristas, Jefe Potter. Esa es su única preocupación.

Y con secretos peliagudos.

¿Cómo iba a poner en peligro a los inefables por detalles insignificantes?

* * *

  **LA LEALTAD.**

La  _Sala de las Tinieblas_  es cualquier cosa menos tenebrosa. Es un lugar acogedor del Departamento de Misterios, ya que no hay secretos o peligros ocultos, solo una mesa para inefables selectos. La primera vez que estuvo allí fue hace unos meses cuando, junto a uno de los veteranos, descifró un hechizo en uno de los tomos polvorientos de magia negra de los Lestrange.

Un hechizo que lo cambiaría absolutamente todo, que estaba vinculado con el caso de los ataques terroristas.

_¿Y qué hace un inefable selecto cuando averigua eso?_

—Es peligroso.

—Pero si Potter tiene razón...

—¿De verdad vamos a creer a un mortífago?

Su Li permaneció en silencio y, por primera vez en años, se cuestionó su lealtad a los inefables, ¿de verdad era seguro guardar ese secreto? ¿no era mejor usarlo contra los terroristas como estaban haciendo ellos?

—¿Y usted, señorita Li? ¿Qué opina?

Era una trampa.

Una prueba de fe.

_Ocultarlo._


	2. Lily Moon

**PEQUEÑOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS.**

Lilith Moon era una niña de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa con hoyuelos.

La viva imagen de su difunta madre.

Es caprichosa, mimada, pues obtiene todo aquello que quiere. También, astuta y precavida, como toda serpiente que se precie. Sabe donde está su lugar, y lo que tiene que hacer, sin que nadie se lo repita.

Es una chica que pasa desapercibida, que se mueve entre las sombras, y hace sus movimientos, aquellos que cree convenientes, en el momento apropiado. Es digna heredera de los Moon.

—Papá, ¿por qué no unirte a los mortífagos?

—Porque los Moon, hija, actúan por y para el mejor postor.

—¿No lo es el Señor Tenebroso?

—Riddle —le corrige—. Esta vez, no.

—¿El Ministerio?

Esa noche, días antes de que su cumpleaños, Lily descubre quiénes han sido los Moon durante generaciones: una red de espías y de contactos; y el papel que tendrán en esta guerra que se avecina.

—Paciencia, pequeña.

* * *

**PEQUEÑOS PLACERES.**

Desde que supo a que se dedicaba su familia, las lechuzas que iban y venían, habían tomado un carisma diferente. Tenían un valor especial. Sabía lo que eran, podía imaginar lo que decían o para lo que servían, tanto como que un día, sería ella quien las escribiría o las recibiría.

Sería la red de contactos.

La mano ejecutora.

Pero no hoy.

Esa mañana de julio, tenían un papel diferente para Lilith, pues recibiría una a su nombre, una especial, la de los ÉXTASIS.

—¡Papá!

Una lechuza común voló hasta posarse en su hombro. Estaba nerviosa, más de lo que estuvo cuando decidió preparar los exámenes en casa o supo quiénes de sus amigos habían caído en la guerra.

—¿Lilith?

No estaba escuchando. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en las palabras escritas con tinta en esa hoja de pergamino que se arrugaba entre sus dedos. Su padre se acercó, y sonrió.

—Lo has conseguido, pequeña.

* * *

  **PEQUEÑOS NEGOCIOS.**

Una lechuza blanca apareció en el Emporio. Lily acarició sus plumas y le ofreció una chuche, antes de dirigirse a su pequeña oficina, en la segunda planta.

Había dos cartas sin destinatario. Hacía tanto que se dedicaba a eso, que no dudó en abrir el sobre más oscuro. Leyó la carta con tranquilidad, mientras que, con un movimiento de varita, invocaba pluma y pergamino.

Su padre siempre le decía que, para hacer un buen trabajo, era esencial que dependiera exclusivamente de su memoria, que nunca se le ocurriera dejar por escrito su lista de contactos, los movimientos de sus clientes o cualquier elemento que pudiera poner a su familia, a su negocio, en un aprieto.

Lily había demostrado ser la mejor.

Incendió la carta, y envió la otra con las indicaciones correspondientes.

—Bien, pequeña —le sonrió a la lechuza, y garabateó una nota—. Llévale esto a tu amo.

La red se entretejía entre sus dedos.


	3. Theo Nott

**SANGRE**

Han pasado seis meses desde que terminó la guerra.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que salió de Azkaban.

Han pasado dos meses desde su juicio.

No ha pasado ni un solo día sin sentir que no merece seguir respirando; que esta segunda oportunidad que la Sociedad Mágica le ha ofrecido es simplemente otra forma de castigo, pero una más cruel. Una donde está completamente solo y a merced de sus más terribles pesadillas.

No quiere seguir respirando, porque duele solo de intentarlo. Sin embargo, aunque sabe que la muerta le recibirá con los brazos abiertos, es incapaz de acabar con su vida. Ni un imperdonable puede vocalizar, siente que se le desgarrará la garganta solo de querer hacerlo. Es como si él mismo quisiera castigarse con un día más de tortura silenciosa, un día más viendo esa marca borrosa repleta de magia negra estropeando su piel.

Entra en el cuarto de baño, está descalzo y desnudo. Nota el contraste, todo es blanco enfermizo. Casi vomitivo. Tiene el pelo ligeramente húmedo; le cuesta respirar, pero sabe que es solo una sensación, que no es real. Es todo a causa de esa estúpida pesadilla, de esas sombras oscuras, de esos gritos escalofriantes y de esa sangre vomitiva que ha inundado cada centímetro de su mente, como todas las noches desde hace seis meses.

Busca su reflejo en el espejo y se encuentra con unos ojos negros que lo miran sin mirar, es un desconocido quien está ahí. ¿Dónde ha quedado ese chico que quería comerse el mundo? ¿Qué quería pasar el resto de su vida viajando? ¿Dónde está el chico de sonrisa fácil y de corazón inocente? Con manos temblorosas, con los ojos húmedos, ya no por el sudor, sino por las lágrimas retenidas que son como lava tocando su piel torturada, toma una maquinilla de afeitar muggle. No sabe de quién es, pero sí que ha estado ahí desde que ha vuelto a Hogwarts.

Pesa poco y sabe desmontarla. La desmonta con cuidado. El corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que no hay vuelta atrás. Se muerde el labio y solloza, ya no silenciosamente, sino con todas sus fuerzas. No le importa si alguien le escucha, ¿quién de los chicos de octavo iría a ver lo que le pasa a un marcado? Ninguno.

—Lo siento —cae de rodillas al suelo y no puede dejar de pensar en esa chica rubia de sonrisa fácil, que parece no querer rendirse con él, en la sonrisa burlona de su amiga, esa que casi entrega al  _niño-que-vivió,_ ni tampoco en los ojos oscuros de su amigo o en los grises de otro que también porta las mismas pesadillas sobre su espalda. Ellos son lo único que vale la pena, pero no puede aferrarse a ello.

No más.

Nunca.

Sin pensarlo, casi con la vista borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas, atraviesa la fina piel de sus muñecas con esa cuchilla abandonada. El primer corte pica, pero es un dolor suave, uno que quiere repetir. Los demás cortes, esos que purifican su marchita piel, se sienten muchísimo mejor, atractivamente correctos. Llora, no puede parar ahora, pero también sonríe con cada punzada de dolor o con cada hilo de sangre caliente que corre por sus brazos hasta manchar el blanco suelo. Sonríe porque todo va a acabar, es cuestión de tiempo.

Será un cobarde, pero uno que descansará en paz, aunque su padre nunca lo perdone.

Aunque nadie le perdone.

—¿Theo? —es una voz dulce—. ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Theodore!

Unas manos frías recogen su casi inerte cuerpo. Lo abrazan con fuerza. Theo intenta abrir los ojos, le cuesta horrrores. No quiere vivir, pero necesita ver el rostro de la persona que ha tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarlo, ya que su cabeza es incapaz de reconocer su voz. Lo primero que ve, entre la neblina, es el rostro descompuesto de ese chico que, como él, cometió el error de marcar su piel. Pero Draco, se trata de Draco Malfoy, es más fuerte que él, ya que sigue aferrándose a la vida, aunque no la merezca. Quizá él sí.

Lo abraza con más fuerza, murmura algún que otro hechizo curativo. Suenan pisadas y algún que otro grito.

—No puedes hacernos esto, Nott —es la voz de Blaise—. ¡Llamad a la puta enfermera, maldita sea!

Theo ya no puede seguir consciente más tiempo. No quiere, en realidad. Lo último que siente, antes de cerrar los ojos, es un calor abrasador recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Y su sonrisa, no sabe por qué, pero es lo que siente antes de perder la batalla, es esa sonrisa cálida que le ha estado acompañando desde hace semanas, una sonrisa seguida de unos ojos turquesa y un cabello rubio brillante.

Esa noche, esa fatídica madrugada marca un antes y un después en la vida de los slytherins superviviente de la guerra; los de octavo año, especialmente la vida de Draco, de Blaise, de Pansy y Daphne. Theo sobrevivió un día más y todos se prometieron, sin decir palabra, sin dirigirse más que una simple mirada, que ninguno se mantendría lejos, siempre estarían unidos, porque esto no era la paz después de la tempestad, era una nueva batalla que si querían ganar, debían luchar juntos.

Y así fue.


	4. Fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: spoiler importante.

**FUEGO**

La oscuridad era total. Pasear por esos lares, donde las sombras, esos seres extraños que se deslizan por doquier, que acechan a sus víctimas, tenían el control, era cuanto menos estimulante; casi peligroso.

Estaba descalza, sus pies desnudos tocaban la ardiente piedra, y no sentía nada salvo frío; un frío paralizante que recorría todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, despertándola; recordándole quien era y qué estaba haciendo allí.

No podía apreciar el lugar como merecía pero no importaba. No necesitaba usar sus ojos mundanos para sentir la magia de esas piedras; para acariciar con la yema de los dedos el poder que vibraba en el aire o para abrazar la oscuridad que la acechaba; que formaba parte de ella desde que el mundo es mundo.

—Es aquí —susurró; su voz era como una caricia angelical en el infierno en el que se encontraba; las sombras se removieron incómodas o quizá, expectantes como si llevaron eones esperando este momento—. Es aquí donde renaceré como el ave fénix.

Un grito.

No era un grito, era un alarido de júbilo.

Se sitúo en una piedra, como si de un altar se tratase, y miró a su alrededor con una calma deliberada. No era capaz de apreciar la belleza oscura de ese sitio, sus ojos mundanos no se lo permitían, pero siguió observando, como buscando algo que se destaque sobre las sombras cada vez más cercanas o deformes.

Sonrió, una sonrisa que cruzó su rostro oculta por la oscuridad.

—Será en este lugar donde las cenizas ardan —murmuró y su voz retumbó en todas partes, las sombras se encargaron de ello—. Aquí será donde renazca la luz que purificará la naturaleza.

Las sombras danzaban amenazantes, formando un círculo donde ella era el único centro. No se asustó porque era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, incluso sin saberlo. Alzó las manos, cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por la oscuridad hipnotizante, mientras de su boca salían palabras que enlazadas formaban un cántico demoníaco ininteligible, para quien no supiera entenderlo.

En un principio, no ocurrió nada. Las sombras se tragaron a la pequeña figura que cantaba en voz baja, como si no fuera digna de tal poder. Sin embargo, cuando se creía que todo estaba perdido, que nuevamente era una farsante, la figura resurgió de la oscuridad como una sombra más. El lugar, ese que había estado en silencio cuál trampa mortal, empezó a tronar, las piedras a removerse, la tierra a abrirse, y la luz, una chispa azul blanquecina a resurgir de la nada y a abrazar a la pequeña figura, aceptada por la oscuridad reinante. Sonrió, había algo diferente esta vez, escalofriante incluso pues se dejó atrapar por las llamaradas de magia negra incontrolables para el mago.

Se dejó abrazar por el  _Fuego Maldito_.

Su voz, apenas un murmullo, sonó dominante. Las formas de fuego, algunas extrañas y otras reconocibles aullaron furiosas. Sus manos, todavía alzadas, descendieron lentamente, su piel antes blanca, se quemaba hasta tomar un color negruzco, casi el de las cenizas. El fuego la consumía.

Las llamas, serpientes, dragones y quimeras, bailaron a su alrededor; la atravesaron y la atacaron hasta que su piel se convirtió en cenizas, pero aun así, ella siguió cantando, moviendo sus manos en la nada, como amasando el fuego que estaba a su alrededor.

Las fieras gritaron.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo; se dejó caer de rodillas, tocó la ardiente piedra con las palmas de las manos, cerró los ojos al sentir el frío calando su piel quemada. La sonrisa nunca desapareció y las formas de fuego, vivas y poderosas, no la atacaron.

Murmuró unas últimas palabras, su lengua se deslizaba con suavidad, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, miró al cielo negro; a cada una de las figuras que el  _Fuego Maldito_  recreaba para consumir todo a su paso, y su sonrisa se intensificó, cientos o infinitas cadenas invisibles rodearon al fuego, haciéndole gritar.

—Sois míos ahora —su voz, antes angelical, era demoníaca, no sonaba cansada, sino satisfecha—. Aquí estoy yo, vuestra Maestra, renaciendo de mis cenizas como el Fénix.

Pero no fue un fénix lo que se acercó a ella, solícito. Fue una figura imponente, majestuosa y terrorífica: una quimera. La Maestra de la Oscuridad se irguió, desnuda y calcinada, y alzó los brazos como una invitación silenciosa. Las formas de fuego no gritaron, no emitieron sonido alguno, se mantuvieron expectantes, como si hubieran elegido a esa quimera como toma de contacto.

La quimera descendió y abrazó con sus alas a su Maestra de la Oscuridad.

El resto -serpientes, dragones, quimeras, basiliscos u otros- gruñeron y danzaron hasta rodear a su Maestra; aceptándola como aquella que los guiaría a la purificación de la naturaleza; a hacer el mundo arder.

La quimera se mantuvo a su lado, como un guardián silencioso que quemaría vivo a todo ser que intentase herirla o contradecirla, las serpientes serían sus brazos y cada ser que el  _Fuego Maldito_  pudiera formar, el arma que usaría llegado el momento.

—Pronto será el momento, mi niña —susurró a las llamas que formaban su quimera—. La paciencia es una virtud que tendremos en cuenta.

El Fuego abrió un camino que la Maestra tomó gustosa tanto como el regalo que sus serpientes le ofrecieron al rodear su cuerpo desnudo, creando una túnica de fuego infernal. Su quimera gritó, y voló directa al final del camino, dejando paso a dos figuras humanas, cubiertas por túnicas negras y máscaras de hueso.

—¿Me creéis ahora? —cada palabra era como una llamarada de fuego, las figuras aullaron dispuestas a calcinar a esos humanos—. ¿Formaréis parte de mi Círculo Sagrado?

Las dos figuras vacilaron pero acabaron arrodillándose en el ardiente suelo, jurando lealtad a la persona que libraría el mundo de los pecadores y que devolvería el Don de la magia a quienes lo merecían.

—Una nueva era comienza, mis fieles —la quimera abrazó su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro—. Y los impuros lo descubrirán cuando sea demasiado tarde.

Y las figuras, esas que se habían mantenido expectantes, alzaron el vuelo, bailaron y cantaron, causando que la oscuridad, esa que había abrazado el sombrío lugar, desapareciera, convirtiéndose en un arma letal que solo ella, la Maestra de la Oscuridad, podría utilizar.

Pero no hoy, pronto.


	5. Tracey Davis

**una compra desastrosa**

Tracey revisó la lista de libros con el ceño fruncido; no es que estuviera en contra de las lecturas obligatorias, o de los manuales que usaría ese año, es que no le parecía bien comprarlos de segunda mano, ¿qué necesidad había si económicamente podía permitirse cualquier cosa?

No tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó su amiga, Lily, de repente—. El Ministerio ha habilitado dos locales…

—Ya lo sé. No es eso —suspiró resignada y guardó el pergamino en el interior de su túnica—. Es que no quiero comprar  _esos_  libros.

Lily asintió de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

Tracey se mordió el labio inferior y miró, sin ningún reparo, a su alrededor; los estragos de la guerra estaban presentes por todas partes, la mayoría de las tiendas seguían cerradas y muchas, aunque le doliera solo pensarlo, nunca más abrirían sus puertas.

Ese era el motivo por el que tenía que comprar los libros a través de una organización no lucrativa del Ministerio, porque el dinero recaudado serviría para facilitar las reformas en el Callejón Diagon.

Tracey había hablado con su padre al respecto, ¿por qué no donar una cantidad significativa de galeones y así poder acceder a libros de calidad?

No le había respondido.

—Será mejor que vayamos yendo. —Lily le sonrió comprensiva, como si supiera exactamente cuánto le costaba hacer esto—. ¿Qué optativas has elegido?

Tracey soltó una risita seca.

—Todos debemos cursar Estudios Muggles —le recordó, mientras se dirigían hacia una de las tiendas—; la mitad de las lecturas están relacionadas con esa asignatura.

Lily, que estudiaría desde casa e iría a examinarse de los ÉXTASIS a Beauxbatons en junio, se quedó estupefacta. En otras circunstancias, Tracey se habría reído de la cara de boba que se le había quedado a la pelirroja.

—Eso no es justo.

—Nada lo es.

Estuvieron casi dos horas haciendo cola, aguantando miraditas nada disimuladas y escuchando fragmentos de diferentes conversaciones, hasta que les llegó su turno; Tracey entregó la lista y recibió un atajo de libros.

—Quince galeones.

Era un robo.

—Siguiente.

Se alejaron hasta uno de los puntos de aparición disponibles y se desaparecieron; no dijeron nada, ni siquiera cuando vieron el estado de tres manuales, simplemente guardaron todo y se tumbaron en la cama, pensando que era temporal, que, en algún momento, todo se calmaría.

Se tomaron de la mano.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Y yo a ti.

**fin.**


	6. Pansy Parkinson

**tinta invisible**

Las antorchas iluminan y dibujan sombras en la habitación.

Pansy revisa con cuidado las anotaciones emborronadas, buscando algo que pueda dar sentido a esa locura donde se halla envuelta, pero sin encontrar nada que no haya podido ver antes.

Es frustrante.

Le pican los ojos, las letras le bailan y el corazón le late con demasiada fuerza, eclipsando el sonido que hacen sus dedos al tocar el papel o el de la pluma al rasparlo. Sabe que algo está mal, que ese dolor que comienza en su pecho, que se extiende por su cuerpo y anida en su cabeza, no puede ser normal.

No cuando no encuentra explicación.

Está agotada.

Esta guerra silenciosa, que surge en las sombras y se extiende como la pólvora, la está matando.

Deja caer la pluma.

Parpadea, una, dos y varias veces; se le empieza a emborronar la vista. Un dolor agudo se instala en su sien, quebrándola. Y el pergamino, donde lleva toda la tarde anotando, se le resbala de entre los dedos. Asustada, porque lo está y mucho, intenta incorporarse, derribando el tintero y dejando un reguero de líquido negruzco encima de los pergaminos.

Algunas gotas caen sobre su ropa.

Y otras en la alfombra.

Pero no le importa.

Se apoya en la mesa y ejerce tanta presión que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. Cierra los ojos hasta ver pequeñas lucecitas tras los párpados y respira hondo, rogando que no ocurra;  _que las sombras no vuelvan._

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Pansy no suplica y no le teme a la oscuridad, a pesar de que es exactamente lo que parece.

_¿De verdad es solo oscuridad?_

El silencio se quiebra, y Pansy se muerde el labio para retener cualquier sonido que pueda desvelar el terror que la inunda.

Un siseo.

Algo arrastrándose.

—No es real… —susurra, y un escalofríole recorre la espina dorsal, la paraliza, al notar que algo viscoso se enreda entre sus piernas y escala por su cuerpo.

No quiere abrir los ojos.

_No quiere recordar._

Los cristales de las ventanas se quiebran, las antorchas se apagan y un frío mortífero alcanza su corazón.

Alguien grita.

 _Ella_  grita.

Y la oscuridad se marcha a tiempo, antes de ser descubierta, pero habiendo destrozado un poco más el corazón de esa bruja traidora.

Entre manchas de tinta, cristales rotos y lágrimas no derramadas, yace un mensaje en tinta invisible.

_«Estás condenada»._


End file.
